Blocks of War
by eak60
Summary: Notch and Herobrine are at war. The overworld has been turned into a battlefield. Humans are forced to take sides and fight aginst eachother. Entire civilazations have been destroyed in the midst. The Minecraftian Empire is falling, and it is up to one boy to save it... Rated T for Blood, Violence, and NAUGHTY WORDS!
1. Create New World

**YO! What is up, people on earth (and Australia :3 no, jk that was racist :P)? This is eak60 here, some of you may know me from my wizard101 fanfic, "Happily Grim", or from deviantART (same username; eak60), or reviews. ANYWAY, I finally decided it was about time that I try to become someone in the Minecraft fan fiction archive and actually write a story :P. If you haven't already, and if you play Wizard101, then check out my fanfic that I mentioned earlier. Now, it is finally time to start this thang! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Create**_** New World**_

There are many things in this universe. Many galaxies, many stars, many life forms, many worlds. At this moment, the most important thing happening in all stretches of the universe is happening on one planet. A planet called Minecraftia.

Minecraftia is an interesting place. For one, the planet is in the shape of a cube, not a sphere. It is one of the rare planets that can sustain life forms, and a highly developed one, at that. In fact, it is the second most highly developed planet in the universe, next to Earth.

In the world of Minecraft, everything is made of blocks. Ground, trees, clouds, even water are all made of cubes with an area of one meter squared. People can collect these blocks, known as recourses, and combine them together to make different things, such as tools, weapons, or other blocks.

The people of Minecraftia, known as minecraftians, live peaceful lives by day. Mining, farming, building, and wood collecting are all popular day jobs in Minecraftia. By night, however, things get dodgier. Hostile monsters with blood lust for humans spawn in the cold, moonlit nights. They will attack any human in their range of sight. Fortifying cities from said mobs is a popular night job. When the sun rises, however, the monsters either burn to death, or turn passive until the next nightfall.

Minecraftia is ruled over equally by two gods, by the names of Notch and Herobrine. Notch rules over the Ather, a dimension far above the blocky clouds of the overworld. Notch is the ruler of blocks, and has control of each and every one of them. His brother, Herobrine, lives in the fiery death trap known as the Nether. The Nether is a dimension far below bedrock, and is literally a living hell. Lava seas thousands of blocks wide flow over most of the area, and the ground in prone to catching fire. The ruler of this dimension, Herobrine, is the controller of all mobs, passive and hostile. Because of this, he gets a bad rep, but in reality, he is a good guy.

All in all, the world of Minecraft was a good place to live in. That is, until one dreadful day.

**N*********H**

Notch was sitting calmly on his throne. He read over the latest issue of _"Blocks Weekly"_ magazine while sipping a hot cup of tea. A faint chuckle escaped the god's lips when there was a faint _buzz_, the indication that one of his faithful servants, a valkyrie, was trying to gain access to his throne room. "Come in," Notch said into the intercom, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Sir," the female angel said as she bowed, "I have bad news."

Notch looked up from his magazine, a concerned look in his deep gray eyes. "Yes?" the Ather god questioned.

"Well," the servant began, coming up from her stance on the floor, "It seems that Lady Oriel… has been… _kidnapped!_" she finally managed to spit out.

"WHAT?" Notch shouted, getting up from his throne. "THE QUEEN VALKYRE, _KIDNAPPED?_ HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"I- I'm sorry, sir!" the angel whimpered. "She just… _disappeared!_ She was here last night, but this morning, no- no one could find her! She was… _gone!_"

At that moment, a male valkyrie burst in. "Master Notch!" he cried."I just got word from the Blaze general in the Nether, and there have been sightings of Lady Oriel locked in a Nether Fortress! Wait a second- I have a page."

"WHAT!" Notch screamed, his face turning scarlet with rage. "HEROBRINE!"

As if on cue, a portal of obsidian materialized in the throne room, none other then the Nether god himself stepping out of it.

"BASTARD!" both brothers screamed at each other at once, a surprised look appearing on the male valkyrie's face in the background. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare _me?_" Notch said first. "YOU were the one behind the Queen Valkyries kidnapping!"

"Rubbish!" Protested the Nether god. "I did no such thing! YOU, brother, were the one who has done the kidnapping!"

"Um… Notch, sir?" the male valkyrie intrigued. "Our guards have just reported sightings of the King Pigman… in a bronze dungeon!"

"Aha!" Herobrine boasted. "A confession! Hand over the King and we will leave in peace!"

"What are you talking about?!" Notch shot back. "I never sent anyone to kidnap the King Pigman! _YOU _kidnapped Lady Oriel!

"Heh heh heh…" a voice ominously said from the window, watching the argument unfold. "My plan is starting to take action! There will be a war approaching in no time at this rate…"

_Ten years later…_

**N**********H**

Things all went downhill from there. War broke out among the gods. The overworld became a battlefield, Notch and Herobrine's armies fighting over the vast landscape. Entire Civilizations had fallen in the midst of the war. Most of them took sides in a desperate attempt to survive. The ones allying with Notch were called Godovian Utopias, where the Team-Herobrine's were called Devonian Legions. There were some cities that had the smarts or the strength to survive without fighting for the gods. These villages drew far and wide, however. The war was too much for the world to handle. The Minecraftian Empire was falling, and it was up to one man to save it…

**N**********H**

"Uggh…" a brown haired boy said, sprawled out on the beach. "What… happened?" The young man got up and brushed himself off, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He tried to picture what he had done before he had fallen asleep, but nothing came to mind. Nothing at all. He soon realized that he had mo memories whatsoever! "Who am I?" Once again, no memories came to mind, but something else did. A name; Jordan Parker_._ _I guess that must be my name_, Jordan thought.

Jordan looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was standing on soft, yellow sand looking out over an ocean. He peered down into the water to look at his reflection. Chocolate brown eyes gazed up at his own, a curious look in them. Neatly combed brown hair covered his forehead. He had on a black hoodie, a white tee shirt and blue jeans. A navy blue backpack was strapped loosely over his broad shoulders. He was about 5'9, and he was a teenager, probably 15.

Behind him stood a rather large forest, seeming to spread out for miles. When he looked up, he saw that the blocky sun was deep in the east sky, signaling that it was right after sunrise. Wait- back up a second. _Blocky_ sun? Jordan may have amnesia, but he was pretty sure that the sun was supposed to be round. Yet, here he was, looking at a definite yellow square in the sky.

"Okay," the brown haired boy said to himself, "This is _not_ where I'm from." As if the universe wanted to confirm his theory, when he walked up to a tree, Jordan could clearly make out three blocks of wood making up the trunk.

After that, the boy's next instinct kicked in; to call for help. "HELLO?" Jordan called. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" No answer came. He repeated this for about five minutes, still getting the same response.

"Well, this is just great!" Jordan said a little too happily. "I wake up in a mysterious world made out of blocks with no memories whatsoever, no way to contact another human being, if there even are any, with no food, no shelter, and I'm expected to survive? That's… just… _FREAKING DANDY!_"

Jordan made a fist, rage filling the teenager's body. He raised his arm, and brought his balled up hand into contact with a tree, bracing himself for the impact.

The weird part was, however, he didn't feel a thing. Jordan opened his eyes to see that he had punched a hole in the tree.

"What the hell?" the boy said with an astonished look on his face. Not only had his fist gone straight through the tree, but the part of the trunk above the hole he made was still intact, floating in the air with nothing holding it to the ground.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Jordan punched the rest of the tree to pieces, although it took longer then when he threw an all-our rage punch. When the tree was demolished, the leaves were still floating in the air. "This is so cool!" Jordan exclaimed. He picked up the fallen wood and placed it in his backpack. It was lighter then he expected it to be, all those logs only added about a pound to his carry on.

_'Jordan Parker; The amazing tree puncher with a magic backpack,' _he thought to himself. '_I think I'm beginning to like this place!' _

Jordan ran around punching trees to death like a maniac. When he had cut down about ten, the sun was starting to set over the horizon. _'Hmm, nightfall,' _the boy pondered. _'Considering how awesome this world is, I doubt it even gets cold!' _

Little did he know, here things got a lot worse then cold at night.

As blackness engulfed the sky, Jordan felt the temperature drop. _'I stand corrected,'_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard a moan in the distance. His heart nearly stopped. That moan was very likely human. "Hello?" he called. He heard the moan again, but this time louder and clearer. He was sure that he had located another person. Jordan sprinted through the forest at break neck speed towards the voice he had heard. The moan came again, even clearer this time. It sounded deep and raspy, though, like someone was injured. Jordan picked up his pace, wanting to help whoever was making that sound. The boy broke through the maze of trees into a clearing, and he saw a silhouette at the far end. His heart raced at the idea of being in contact with another live soul. What he found wasn't alive, however. When the person turned around, Jordan was looking at a zombie.

Jordan stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, he stopped breathing, and his knees nearly buckled. Fear replaced his earlier feelings of happiness as he realized what he was looking at. He tried with all his might to run away, but his body wouldn't let him. He was stuck there, face to face with a half decomposed, flesh eating monster.

They stood like that for a few moments. Then, the zombie growled, and he charged.

The curse was lifted from Jordan's body, and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the monstrosity. He went back into the forest, jumping over logs, dodging trees, but the zombie kept pursuing him. The boy continued to run for his life, his survival instincts kicking in. All he could think about was running. Running from this zombie was the only thing that mattered. He didn't take time to notice the giant spiders, walking skeletons with bows in their hands, green men with no arms and four legs, or ten foot tall aliens teleporting all over the place. These details weren't important. Just running. Running was the only thing that mattered.

After what seemed like hours of mindless sprinting, Jordan came across a hole I the ground- a cave. He darted for the natural shelter, in desperate need of something to take refuge in. He made it inside and sat down to catch his breath. Quickly after, he looked outside to see if he was still being pursued. Damn, he was. The zombie was about 50 yards away from Jordan's cave. If he were quicker, he might have lost the monster. Damn those logs for slowing him down! Wait- the logs. Those pieces of wood were what was going to save him.

Jordan started to take action. He snatched the wood out of his backpack and threw the piece of fabric to his side. The brown haired boy started building a wall with the lumber. He placed blocks upon blocks upon blocks, building a shelter from the danger outside. At the same time, the zombie was advancing, fast. He was about 20 yards away now, and Jordan wasn't even half way done with his wall. His arms took control seeing the upcoming danger. He was a machine. His arms moved at an impossible pace, picking up logs, placing them, picking them up, over and over. The wall was nearing completion as the zombie got within 10 feet the cave. Just as the zombie was about to come through the hole in the hand made wall, Jordan placed the last block. For a few horrifying minutes, the zombie banged on the wooden blockade, trying to tear it down. After a while, though, he gave up and slowly walked away.

Jordan let out a huge sigh of relief. He had done it. He had escaped the zombie. Exhausted, the boy punched out some windows to let a little moonlight in the cavern, then curled up in a corner and drifted off into sleep.

**N**********H**

In the morning, Jordan was woken up with a banging on his makeshift wall. Thinking it was a zombie, he said nothing and waited for it to go away.

"Hey," said a voice from outside. "Anyone home?"

Jordan carefully approached the window. What was outside wasn't a zombie. It was a person.

"Nice cave you got here," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

**N**********H**

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it! Whew, almost 2,500 words! I know it's not a lot compared to some of the stories on the archive, but hey, you try typing this much! Anyway, please review, it would help A LOT! Also, I have a page on deviantART, like I said earlier, and I will have fan art out for this story probably by Saturday. Alright, that's it! Hug a moose, eat a banana, shove a potato up your ear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Wesley Cunningham Joined the Game

** Hello, People of the Minecraftian Fanfiction Archive! It's eak60 here, bringing you another chapter of my hit story, Blocks of War! The only reason I call it a "hit story" is that I got a whopping four reviews for my first chapter! 4 REVIEWS! It may not seem like a lot, but it's more then my Wizard101 story has gotten EVER, and it has 3 chapters! Even if one of the reviews came from my friend when we were sitting bored in English class (who didn't even read it, BTW), I'm really happy with the response. Now, thanks to those four amazing reviewers, I get to reply to them!**

**Hearobrine: Hmm… we'll see about that. And I think that I've seen you around the archive, and I'm pretty sure that there isn't an "a" in your username. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**HPE24: (reply to PM) Just thought I'd put this reply here, so that I'd have something to put here! Yeah, the elite IIIs do have pretty long author's notes. But the story is still a good length, too. And I thought Exb756 was #4 and you were #5. Oh, well. And tell Crusher that I send hearts! 3 3 3!**

**COW KILLER: Shut up and actually do your freaking work in English! GOD! (PS, LAST POKE!)**

**Guest: Yes, someone did set them up. A very mysterious someone *winks at HPE24*. And yes, as you can see, I will continue to write more! Just next time, sign in to your account if you have one, or if you don't, then type in a name in the box. **

**Okay, that's about it, so here it is! TURN YOUR AWESOMENESS PHASERS ON!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Wesley Cunningham joined the game**

Jordan was awestruck. He was starting to think that he would never see another human being again, but thankfully he was mistaken. A million questions raced into his mind at once, but his body was still in a state of shock from the sudden appearance of the slightly older boy standing in front of him. All he could do was just stand there and blankly stare into the young man's fiery red eyes, his black bangs almost falling into them.

"Hello?" said the boy. Jordan shook himself off, realizing that he hadn't said anything in a very long while.

"Hi," Jordan said, punching out a makeshift door hole. "Come on in!"

The young man walked through the hole in the wooden wall. "Thanks," he said, extending his right hand toward Jordan. "The name's Wesley. Wesley Cunningham."

Jordan gladly stepped forward and shook Wesley's hand. "I'm Jordan Parker, I think," he replied.

"What do you mean _you think_?" Wesley looked down at the other boy, he being slightly taller them Jordan.

"Well, yesterday I just woke up on a beach with no memory," Jordan explained. "The only thing I could remember was a name, Jordan Parker, so I just assumed that it was mine."

"Hmm, that's weird," Wesley said, confused. "I've never heard of anything like that." The young man's fiery red eyes seemed to glow as he pondered this. "Wait, if you had no memory before this, how did you know to collect wood and make a shelter for the night?"

"Whoa, slow down!" Jordan exclaimed. "First of all, this isn't a shelter, it's a cave with a bunch of logs stacked up against its entrance. Second, I got the wood because I got angry and punched a tree. The only reason I made this 'shelter' is because I was running away from a zombie. And why are there zombies here? And where is here? And-"

"Okay, now you slow down!" Wesley said, cutting Jordan off. "I know that you must have a lot of questions, but one at a time, okay?" The amnesiac nodded. "Alright, 'here' is the planet Minecraftia. More specifically, we are in the overworld, about 5 miles out of Inferosia, my hometown. Well, old hometown, anyway."

"Wait- what?" Jordan was as confused as a zombie in a door maze. "I understood none of that. Minecraftia? Overworld? What does that mean?"

"You mean none of that rings a bell?" Jordan shook his head. "Then either your amnesia is even worse then I thought, or you defiantly aren't from around here. Either way, we're going to have to start with the basics."

"Okay, but I still have some questions," Jordan replied. "Can you explain the mechanics of this world?"

"Well, obviously, unlike most worlds, everything is made out of blocks," Wesley explained. Jordan nodded in agreement. "Not all of these blocks obey the laws of gravity. Actually, most don't, except for sand and gravel, and TNT when it's lighted."

"You guys have TNT here?" Jordan said, exited.

"Moving right along," Wesley quickly stated, not wanting to get the eager teen interested in the art of blowing things up. "We can collect these blocks, using the right tools, or even out hands, sometimes!"

"Yeah, I know, I've been punching trees all day, nothing much," Jordan replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, we use these blocks to make tools, build shelters, and protect ourselves from the evil monsters that appear during the night."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jordan queried.

"Well, like I said, monsters appear during night time. Their only instinct is to kill any human that happens to come within their range of sight, and unfortunately for us, that means us, too," Wesley explained. "That's the one downside to this place. Well, that, and the war."

"Wait, there's a war going on?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, between the gods."

"Sounds serious."

"It is," Wesley replied. "Minecraftia is ruled over by two gods- Notch and Herobrine. Notch is the ruler of the aether, a dimension far above the overworld, where we are now. He is also the controller of all blocks, each and every one of them. Herobrine, Notch's brother, is the ruler of the Nether, a world below the overworld, sort of like the opposite of the Aether. He is the god of mobs, too, passive and hostile." The black haired boy paused to let Jordan absorb the sudden information. After a while, he nodded for Wesley to go on.

"About ten years ago," he continued, "Notch kidnapped one of Herobrine's head generals, the King Pigman, but wouldn't tell him why. Notch framed Herobrine for taking one of his men, or women, in this case, Lady Oriel, the queen valkyrie. He implanted her in the Nether, so Herobrine just held her in captivity until Notch returned the King Pigman. Notch kept denying that he kidnapped him, though, so they broke out into war. You get all that?"

Jordan stood there for a moment, letting all the information sink in. "Yeah, but why would Notch do something like that?" he replied after a while.

"I don't know, that's just how they taught us back in Inferosia, but to tell you the truth, I don't believe any of it. You see, since the war started ten years ago, cities have been siding with the gods to stay alive. Inferosia was on Herobrine's team, what they call Devonian Legions. It was the second biggest one, too, and the most strict. They really worked the information into your skull that Herobrine was the good guy. I don't think that what they are telling us is entirely true. That's why I left, so I could find out more."

"Ah," Jordan said simply. "But where are you planning to get this information?"

"Well, about a week ago, when I was back in Inferosia, I swiped this from City Hall," Wesley answered, pulling out a file with the words "**TOP SECRET**" in bold red letters stamped across the front. "This baby has information on every city on the continent. Right now I have my sights set on one called Terravein, a rebellion city. Before you ask, rebellion cities are usually little villages that have gone under the radar of the war and have been unaffected by it, not forced to choose a side like Inferosia. Some, however, are huge utopias with strong enough military assets to protect themselves from assaults of the gods. No matter how big, however, they have the real information on the war. Terravein Is just a few miles east of here, and it was where I was heading before I bumped into you."

"So, what?" Jordan queried, "We're just going to barge into a random city and ask for top secret information without any notice whatsoever?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Wesley said simply.

"Alright, seems legit! Let's go!" Jordan started to head for the makeshift door, but Wesley stopped him.

"Wait, hold on a second! You can't just head out into the wilderness without getting ready first! You're unprepared! What would happen if you ran into another zombie this time?"

"Umm…" Jordan thought. The older boy had caught him off guard.

"You would get yourself killed, because you would have no way of defending yourself! Here, take this." Wesley pulled some grey rocks and a few twigs from out of his backpack and tossed them to Jordan. He easily caught them as Wesley placed some sort of wooden table on the ground in front of them.

"This hunk of wood here is called a crafting table," he said, pointing to the newly placed workbench. "You use this for making just about anything- from pickaxes to cookies!"

"Ooh I want some cookies!"

"Maybe later. Right now we're going to make some tools," Wesley said. "Alright, put your cobblestone and sticks on the workbench."

"You mean this stuff?" Jordan asked as he put the correct materials on the table.

"Yeah, that. Now, take the sticks and put one on top of another." The other boy did as he was told. "Good, now place one cobblestone above the sticks, and two more cobble next to the first. Jordan followed these simple directions, and the raw materials on the crafting table suddenly came together to make a pickaxe.

"Sweet, a pickaxe!" Jordan exclaimed holding his newly made tool above his head proudly.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? You can use that to mine up some more cobblestone, or other ores like coal and iron," Wesley explained. He also told Jordan how to make a sword, shovel, and axe, and soon the eager boy was wielding a complete set of stone tools. "Okay, _now_ we're ready for the wilderness," Wesley said, pulling out a stone sword of his own, and with that, the two newly found friends headed off into the unknown.

**N**********H**

Soon after they left the cave, Wesley pulled out a compass from his backpack and pointed the two young adventurers in the eastern direction, the way to the rebellion city Terravein. As they walked in silence, the sun gradually set over the distant horizon, brilliant orange light falling over them. Soon they were approaching the hill that hid the two's destination under its enormous shadow. At the same time, the darkness of the Minecraftian night started to engulf the landscape behind them.

"Do you think any mobs will spawn before we get there?" Jordan asked his companion.

"Maybe; the moon's rising pretty fast," Wesley answered. As if on cue, a zombie appeared before them, groaning for human flesh. Wesley started to advance, but Jordan held him back.

"I got this one," he said, pulling out his stone sword. The zombie took notice of the sudden noise and set his sights on the young man. Before the zombie could think, Jordan charged.

Gripping the sword in his right hand, the boy slashed at the monster, cutting into its chest. The zombie didn't seem to notice, however, as it advanced toward Jordan. It tried to claw him with his severally untrimmed fingernails, but to no avail. Jordan rammed the back of his sword into the zombie's head, knocking it back a few feet, but it just kept coming at him. The monstrosity managed to get a grip on his opponent's left arm, and sunk his sharp, jagged teeth into soft limb.

Jordan cried out in pain, clutching his arm. Warm blood leaked out of the wound. "Are you alright?" Wesley asked his wounded friend. "Do you want me to help?"

"No," he said, releasing his bloodstained hang from his left arm. "This one's mine." Jordan sprang into action, slashing into the zombie's chest a second time. The monster tried to claw him, but the young warrior sliced off its arm. Jordan then stabbed the zombie in the chest, making it fall into a pool of its own blood. "This one's for earlier," he said, bringing the sword down onto the zombie's head, finishing it off. The corpse disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind two pieces of rotten flesh.

"Nice," Wesley complimented, coming up to the wounded boy. "And very dramatic!" They both laughed at the corny joke Wesley had made. Then, he noticed Jordan's arm. It was bleeding a good amount, and could very well be infected.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" he exclaimed. "Until then, use some of this." The young man pulled some cotton bandages out of his backpack and handed them to Jordan. He wrapped the soft fabric tightly around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks," he said. "Alright, onward we go!" Pointing a dramatic finger, the two advanced up the hill that was separating them from civilization.

**N*********H**

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked as they were entering their rooms. Once they had gotten to Terravein, Jordan had insisted on holding off on getting his arm treated. Promising to get it checked out tomorrow, they checked into the town's inn and rented two rooms for the night. Jordan just nodded his head yes.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Wesley replied. "Goodnight."

"Night," Jordan replied as he closed the door to his room behind him. Not bothering to turn out the light, he collapsed on the double bed, exhausted from the previous day's exertions. His bite wound ached, but that didn't stop the boy from falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

**N*********H**

** Okay, that's the chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, I just felt like procrastinating lately. UGH. SUE ME! Really, do though. I update WAY too slow! From now on, I will try to stick to a biweekly schedule, but no promises. And keep reviewing, I really appreciate it! Okay, hug a moose, eat a banana, shove a potato up your ear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CHAPTER! **


	3. Taylor Gregory Joined the Game

**Hello once again audience. In the last episode we- wait, wrong person.**

**Hola my fellow minecraftians! If you don't get the above reference then go rot in a sack, but first google Tobuscus. Well, I am back with the third chapter of Blocks of War! Keep on dropping those reviews, they help. A lot. My goal is to get 5 reviews a chapter, and we've exceeded that limit already! GO FANS! WOOT! Now, it's time for the review replies!**

**Spalter: You beez good at not having da wrong grammarz! (Thanks! :3)**

**Minecraft Girl: Glad you like it! Peace, around the world for generations! :D**

**Yanderegrl43ver: One of the best you tell me? Not in the WORLD, obviously, maybe in the archive… (:3) nah, my goal is to become #6 on this archive, I could never come CLOSE to HPE24 and Exb, let alone the Elite III… but I'll gladly accept the praise!**

**HPE24: Speak of the devil… XD Thanks! I lurrrrrve writing it! Hmmm, no mistakes? We'll soon fix that… **

***dumps magical talking potion on Crusher* **

**CRUSHER! BABY! CAN YOU TALK?!**

**Crusher: …**

**Oh, you have to drink the potion? GODDAMMITSONOFA**

**Guest: Hello, turtle! Why, thanks! :3 And next time, put Pan or something in the name box. :P**

**Lightning257: Thanks! And yes, this did get more reviews than the other one. I discontinued it, anyway, because I wanna work on this! :3 **

**WASAH21: Well, an easy way to find it is to favorite it! :3 Oh, you don't know what to call it? Well, how about amazing, epic, superbeastawesomesauce, the sexiest sight your ears have ever smelled…**

**UGH. I need to stop flattering myself! Okay, before I start up again, CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Taylor Gregory Joined the Game**

Jordan's eyelids sluggishly retracted, allowing the bright morning sunlight to access his chocolaty irises. He dragged himself out of bed, still in the same clothes as the past two days, as he had nothing else to wear. There were multiple patches of dirt on his worn jeans, and a bloodstain on his hoodie from where the zombie had bitten him. In speaking of his injury, he needed to get that treated. Jordan strapped on his backpack and made his way across his rather small room to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hallway, walking across the narrow passage to Wesley's room.

When Jordan knocked on the door, there was some rustling, and soon Wesley appeared in the doorway with a severe case of bedhead. "Jeez" he said groggily. "It's 7:00 A.M.! Someone's an early bird!"

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep with zombie tooth holes in your arm!" he said.

"Oh yeah, we should go take care of that," Wesley replied. The young man walked across his room to grab his red backpack, and they walked down the hall towards the exit of the inn.

**N**H**

Soon, the two boys were sitting in a small hospital room, waiting for a nurse to take a look at Jordan's wound. "Well, I'm going back to sleep," Wesley said. "Wake me up if you need me, but be sure not to need me." Just as he kicked back and got comfortable, the iron door opened, knocking his feet off of the chair they were propped on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" said a young nurse as she walked in.

"Hey, no harm done," Wesley replied irritably, shaken up from his five second nap.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" she asked mostly to Jordan, trying to avoid making eye contact with Wesley.

"Well, as you can see, I have this nasty bite wound on my arm" Jordan said, taking off his hoodie to show the nurse. The inflicted area wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was starting to turn a sickly green color.

"Ooh, that looks bad!" the nurse said, making a face. "How did this happen?"

"I kind of had an encounter with a zombie last night," Jordan said. "I took care of it, but I didn't get away unharmed, as you can see."

"Oh. You said it was a bite wound?" she said while marking things down with a book and quill.

"Yes, a zombie bite wound," Jordan confirmed.

The nurse scratched down a few more notes in the book. "Alright, then. A doctor will be here soon to have a look," she said as she left.

In a few minutes, an older man came in with the same book and quill in his hand. "Jordan Parker?" he asked.

Jordan nodded his head. "That's me," he said.

The doctor looked down at the book. "So you have a zombie bite wound?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said, showing his arm to the doctor. The older man studied the wound for a moment, then pulled back.

"Just as I thought," he said. "Your arm is infected. That's why it turned green." He then started to pull something out of a chest. "Eat some of this and your arm will be better in no time," he said, handing bright yellow apples to Jordan.

"Thanks…" Jordan replied, not sure how an apple that looked like it'd had and incident with a can of gold spray paint his arm heal. Reluctantly, he took a bite, and immediately his arm felt better. The green started to fade, and the wound itself started to close up. "Wow! This stuff's amazing!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now not all of it is going to heal right away, but if you keep eating those for a couple of days, you should be alright."

"Thanks!" Jordan said as he and Wesley left the room.

"No problem!" the doctor responded cheerfully, waving at the young men.

**N**H**

"Well, what now?" Jordan asked as he and Wesley stood outside of the hospital.

"Umm, I guess we should go see if the mayor knows anything," the older boy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jordan replied. "But how will we know where the town hall is?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's the big white building over there with the sign that says "City Hall"," Wesley said sarcastically.

"Wow, I'm smart!" Jordan said as he facepalmed. With that, they headed off in the direction of City Hall.

**N**H**

As the two boys neared the steps that led to the colossal double doors of the Town Hall, someone bumped into Jordan's left arm, in the area of his wound.

"Ow!" Jordan cried, clutching his arm.

"Don't mention it," said the girl who had bumped into him, already several steps ahead of them.

"Rude much?" Wesley commented sarcastically. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Jordan, biting into a fresh golden apple. When they got about halfway up the staircase, they saw the girl from a few moments ago flash something to a security guard at the top, then go in. Not thinking about it, Jordan and Wesley continued walking until they reached the crest. Jordan started to push the enormous double doors open, but he was stopped by a beefy security guard.

"What is your business here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"We are here to see the mayor," Jordan replied professionally.

"Sorry, no minors are allowed in City Hall. Besides, you need an appointment to see the mayor." The security guard explained.

"But you just let a teenaged girl in a minute ago," Wesley reasoned.

"Yes, but she had certification. Now be gone with you!" he said sternly.

"Come on, it's important!" Jordan pleaded.

"I said no. Now leave immediately or I will have to use force!"

It was obvious that this guy wasn't budging. "Alright, fine. Come on, Jordan," Wesley said as he started to make his way back down the stairs. Not ready to give up, Jordan looked back at the security guard, then reluctantly jogged after Jordan.

"What was that?" he said when he had caught up. "If we're not getting into City Hall, then how are we going to get information on the war?"

"Oh, we're getting into City Hall, alright." Wesley replied.

"Great! How?" Jordan eagerly inquired.

"Well, that's the part I haven't figured out yet." Wesley said jokingly. "But how about we discuss it over lunch?"

Jordan's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. All he'd had to eat in the past two days were a couple of medical apples for his arm. "Sounds good," he said a little too lustfully as they walked into a sit down diner.

**N**H**

"So what's the plan?" Jordan said as he bit into a grilled pork chop covered by two slices of bread.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking," Wesley replied, staring over a plate of smoked fish. "First, we find an open window in City Hall. Now we can't climb into it because the whole building is raised on a platform with only one staircase, and if we try to take the stairs up then the security guard will see us!"

"Well then how are we going to get in?" Jordan asked through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Enderpearls," he answered.

"You mean those orbs that endermen drop?"

"Yeah," Wesley confirmed. "You see, when you throw one, you get teleported to wherever it lands. If we each chuck one into an open window,"

"Then we get instant access to City Hall!" Jordan finished for him. "That's genius!"

"Yeah, but there's one problem," Wesley said. "Getting the Enderpearls."

"Oh yeah, how are we going to get those suckers?" Jordan questioned.

"That I don't know. It would take too long to wait until night for an endermen to spawn, and even if we do meet one, the chances of survival are against us. Endermen are very formidable opponents!"

"Well, I'm going to go think about that in the bathroom," Jordan replied. "Be right back."

Jordan got up out of his wooden chair and started walking toward the front of the restaurant. He opened a door labeled "Male" and walked inside the restroom. He stepped up to a urinal and just as he was about to unzip, something caught his eye. Welded into the flusher handle was just what they were looking for- an enderpearl. Jordan ran to another urinal and sure enough, a shiny enderpearl was in its flusher, too. He hurried up and did his business quickly, then got to work.

Jordan tried to pry the shiny, blue orb out with his hands, but to no avail. He continued this for a while, but the enderpearl just wouldn't budge. Suddenly, he remembered his tools. Luckily, Jordan had brought his backpack to the bathroom with him. He took it off his back, and pulled out his stone pickaxe. Gripping the tool in his right hand, Jordan hooked the long blade around the enderpearl, and pulled. After a few seconds, the orb popped out of the flusher.

Unfortunately, although the two were no longer connected, the flusher came with the enderpearl. The urinal was now without a handle. This seemed to have an effect on the pressure system, because in no time, unwanted waste was spurting up out of the toilet.

"Oh, god!" Jordan said, backing away from the disaster he just made. He hurried to get another enderpearl out for Wesley, then sprinted out of the restroom. While walking to the table, Jordan heard some muffled conversation from the front of the store.

"Well, Mr. Health Inspector, you will find out restrooms to be in the finest condition," said a man to someone who was apparently a health inspector. Jordan saw two men walk into the restroom, one with a clipboard, the other wearing a pin that said "Manager".

"Shit!" Jordan said as he ran to the table. "Wesley, we have to go," he said, grabbing the older boy's arm.

"Hold on, I'm not finished eating!" Wesley replied as he stuck another bite of fish into his mouth.

"We have to go. NOW!" Jordan repeated, yanking Wesley out of his chair. He pulled the young man out of the restraint as they heard a muffled scream coming from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Wesley queried as they ran out the door.

"Long story. I'll explain later. All that matters is that I got the enderpearls," Jordan replied.

"You got the enderpearls? How?"

"Like I said before, I'll explain later. Now RUN!" he yelled as they fled the scene of the bathroom fiasco.

**N**H**

"Here's one!" Wesley said, pointing to an open window in the building raised 20 feet above them. The two boys were standing outside City Hall, trying to find an open window to teleport into, which Wesley just did.

"Alright, enderpearl up," Jordan said, pulling out his turquoise ball of teleportation. Wesley followed suit, and they got ready to break into City Hall.

"Ready?" Wesley asked.

"Not really, but I'm going anyway!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Alright, on three," the older boy said. "One, two, THREE!" Wesley chucked his enderpearl into the window, and Jordan watched as his body vanished, then suddenly reappeared inside the window. Jordan then threw his own, watching it sail through the air until it landed on the ground next to Wesley. Suddenly, Jordan was nowhere. He could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. None of his senses would work, and he couldn't think. Then, as fast as it happened, it was over. There he was, standing in a City Hall hallway next to Wesley.

"We made it in!" Wesley exclaimed, sticking his hand out for a high-five. Jordan hesitated; he was shaken up from the previous teleportation, but nonetheless returned the friendly gesture.

"Well, what now?" Jordan asked.

"I guess we try to find the mayor," Wesley responded, starting to walk down the hallway. "Come on, let's go!"

Jordan caught up with his friend as they entered the main room of the City Hall. It was built in a circular shape, with various hallways branching off into other parts of the enormous building. As he was admiring the large room, he saw the girl that had bumped into him earlier come out of a hallway.

"Hey," he said, "It's that girl from earlier. Maybe she knows where the mayor is!"

"Yeah," Wesley said. "That security guard said that she was authorized or something. Come on!"

"Hello," Wesley greeted as they approached the girl.

"How did you doorknobs get in here?" she whispered to them, obviously irritated. "No minors allowed in City Hall!"

"Nice to see you, too!" Jordan replied to the rude girl. "And for your information, we got in using these." He and Wesley held up their enderpearls, answering the question.

"Give me those!" the girl said, swiping the boy's enderpearls and placing them in her backpack. "Doorknobs shouldn't be allowed to have enderpearls. And why are you guys here, anyway?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you knew where the mayor is," Wesley replied. "And before you ask, we want to see the mayor to get more information on the war, to see if what they taught u back in Inferosia is really true."

"Well, I can tell you one thing," the girl said. "What they teach in Inferosia isn't even half true. Even the mayor seems to be clueless! The real info is back at Graiwere, where I work. They have the biggest information database in the world!"

"Well, then we have to get there!" Jordan exclaimed. "You can take us!"

"And just why would I do that?" the girl said, crossing her arms.

"Because you don't want to be a doorknob and leave us here," Wesley shot back.

The girl glared at the older boy. "Fine," she said, nonetheless. "Come on, then."

"Oh, and I didn't happen to get your name!"

"Taylor Gregory. What's it to ya?"

"Jordan Parker and Wesley Cunningham. Well, I thought that we should know each others names if we are going to be traveling together,"

"Shut up, doorknob."

**N**H**

**Well. Somebody likes doorknobs! Okay, we now have the main group together! Yay! I WILL have an OC contest sometime in the future (PAN!), so start thinking up some characters! Hog a moose, eat a banana, shove a potato up your ear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	4. warp Graiwere

**Chapter 4: /warp Graiwere**

**Hello, my faithful readers. And I must say, you guys must be pretty damn faithful if you're still checking for updates. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for making you guys wait four months for an update. Around Christmas, I had to travel, so that kind of threw me off schedule, and then I wrote a oneshot songfic (Yeah, more info at the bottom A/N), and then I just got REALLY lazy. So I'm sorry, and to make up for lack of updates, I will get the next chapter up ASAP. I want to get it out this weekend, but for some reason I'm finding this part of the story kind of hard to write. So I might not get it out as soon as I want it to, but I won't go for more than a day without writing **_**something**_**. So anyway, The Review Replies! :D **

**Lightning257: Thanks! AND YOU HAVE IDEAS!? :o GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Oh OC ideas… *slaps self***

**WASAH21: Well, this IS a world where breaking a handle can make shit come out of a urinal. So yeah, ears can hear and smell.**

**HPE24: Yes, I have a dirty, dirty mind… :O and the word Doorknob officially belongs to shadowwolf5262, my friend IRL, who shares my name and Taylor's signature word. **

**shadowwolf5262: Well, this is a fanfiction. I can alter the laws of Minecraft AND the world. And I do give you credit below. SO DERE **

**Pan the Man: Yes, you turtle you :3 GO LOOK AT THE PM.**

**It's Me Again: Um… Thanks! I don't really think my wizard101 fic was very good, and there are much better Minecraft fanfictions out there… BUT I'LL STILL TAKE THE PRAISE! :D **

**Okay guys, if you didn't read my reply to HPE24, whenever Taylor calls the boys doorknobs, give the credit to shadowwolf5262, who I officially stole the word from. Well, before shadow sues me, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4:**

**/warp Graiwere**

"How much farther?" Jordan complained as he and his two fellow travelers hiked through a forest, advancing toward the largest information database in the world.

"We just started, you idiot! We still have half a day to go!" Taylor scolded him.

"But I'm thirsty!" Wesley said childishly.

"Then have a sip of your water," Taylor said, obviously irritated already.

"But it's all gone!" Wesley replied.

"YOU DRANK ALL YOUR WATER ALREADY!?" Taylor yelled at the boy, proceeding to beat him with a stick.

"YOU!"

"Ow!"

"MOTHER!"

"Ow!"

"FUCKING!"

"Ow!"

"DOORKNOB!"

Wesley slowly got up, many lumps appearing on his head. "I'm oshay," he slurred, obviously not. He continued walking, nonetheless, until Jordan stopped him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wesley said clearly, the bumps on his head no longer there.

"Waita- what happened to… you!?" Jordan said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Wesley questioned. This is an anime! You only sustain your injuries in a real fight, never when a female character beats up a male! What? This isn't an anime? This is a low class Fanfiction written by an unprofessional idiot author?"

"I don't even want to know…" Jordan stated, and they continued walking.

A few miles later, they came to a small lake. "WATER!" Jordan and Wesley screamed, sprinting for the necessity they had gone for so long without. The two boys stuck their heads into the lake, gulping down as much as they could before they had to leave. Taylor rolled her eyes at this; being her conservative self she still had over half her water left. She went to fill up her empty bottles when they heard a distinctive oink behind them.

"Fresh meat!" Jordan exclaimed when seeing the pig.

"Hold up," Wesley said casually. "Let me take this." The young man walked up to the

unsuspecting swine, pulling two rocks out of his backpack. "You see," he started, "When you strike a chunk of flint with some nice iron, you get fire!" Wesley did as he said, and set fire to the ground where the pig was standing, burning the hog.

"We use this to burn our new friend," he explained as the pig was enveloped with crimson flames. "When he is reduced to a pile of ashes, the fire somehow cooks his meat, so we end up with cooked pork instead of raw!" The pig did just as Wesley said it would. It collapsed in a heap on the ground, the corpse disappearing in a puff of smoke. Two cooked pork chops were left behind, proving Wesley's theory.

"Who wants lunch?"

"ME!" Jordan screamed at the top of his lungs, diving to get his piece of pork.

"I guess I could go for some food…" Taylor said, walking up to grab her portion.

"Oh, did you say something?" Wesley turned around, chewing on the remaining piece of meat. "Oh, you want food? Sorry, this is the last one…"

"DOORKNOB!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, doorknob…"

**N**H**

It was a tedious task hiking through the woods to get to Graiwere, but well worth it. When the trio passed through the cobblestone gates, their eyes were engulfed with images screaming technology. Redstone lamps with daylight sensors lined the streets, while minecart tracks ran above their heads. Pistons and pressureplates worked as automatic doorways for gigantic buildings made of iron blocks. This place was an engineer's dream.

"Wow," Jordan said, marveling at the high-tech wonderland around him.

"Yep, this is it," Taylor confirmed. "The information database of the world, Graiwere."

She paused for a bit, letting he two boys take in the city a little bit more. "Well, have fun. I'm going to take off," she said finally.

"Wait- you're leaving?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I have to give a report to my boss back at headquarters," Taylor answered. "This was only a temporary partnership anyway; I just showed you two to Graiwere because we both happened to be going there."

"But-"

"Shut up already, you moron!" Wesley was cut off again. "I have a time frame. No time to stand around chatting about nothing." With that, she took off.

"Well, good riddance if you ask me," Jordan said. "She was a pain in the ass!"

"What are you talking about?!" Wesley exclaimed. "We can't just let her go!"

"And when did you become so clingy?" Jordan teased.

"We're about to loose a friend!"

"A friend who beats you with a stick!"

"So?!"

"Ooh, I think someone has a crush!" Jordan was enjoying this a little too much.

"Shut up! Anyway, she is not going to get away from us so soon." Wesley said as he paced frantically around a fire hydrant.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Sneak into one of the highest security buildings in the world without being caught?

"Yes!" Wesley turned around to face Jordan. "Are you coming or what?"

"Alright," Jordan said grumpily.

"Well hurry up!" Wesley was already sprinting down the road.

"The things I do for love," Jordan muttered as he jogged ahead to catch up.

**N**H**

Well, Jordan and Wesley managed to get to HQ with minimal stealthiness. They hid behind lampposts and newspapers, in nearby minecarts and grocery bags. They only attracted the attention of half the town, got only 24 angry shouts, 17 death threats, and 4 attempted murders. Nonetheless, somehow they managed to make it within 50 blocks of HQ without Taylor noticing them.

"Alright," Wesley whispered, "Here's the plan." He was currently wearing a blonde wig and women's clothes (you do NOT want to know what he stuffed in his chest) and pushing a baby carriage.

"Lay it on me," Jordan said, peeking his bonnet covered head out from under the covers of the stroller that he somehow managed to fit his body into.

"Okay, here's how it's going down," Jordan's "mom" answered, looking around, making sure that nobody was on to them. "Once Taylor gets inside, I'm going to make a distraction, while you sneak in and find a control room. Find a command block, and teleport me to you. Just get me in undetected, and I'll take it from there."

"Wait- I don't even know how to use a command block!" Jordan argued, trying to get back into his normal clothes.

"Well, you'll just have to teach yourself," Wesley said, somehow already perfectly dressed. "And here, take this."

Jordan stared ignorantly at the glass bottle in his hands. It seemed to be filled with some sort of sticky, white liquid. Gradually, a disturbed look appeared on Jordan's face. "Dude! You do NOT do that in a bottle!"

"Oh my god, it's not _that_! How gross do you think I am?!" Wesley retorted. His friend gave him a sinister look. "…On second thought, don't answer that. Just drink it when you find the control room, it'll let you get in. Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Jordan said, still not completely convinced.

"Look! She's going in! We don't want to loose her!" Wesley said, and ran through the door.

"Wait!" Jordan shouted, struggling to get his left leg into his jeans while following his friend into the building.

**N**H**

Wesley ran into HQ like he was tired of breathing- past the security guards armed with enchanted bows, shoving workers and scientists aside like they were squids,* and climbing up the fountain in the middle of the plaza square.

"Hey, all you freaks and geeks!" He shouted to nobody in particular. "I've got something in store for you!" With that, he pulled a jukebox out of his backpack and a random record. He shoved the disc into the music player, and 90s hip hop started playing. Wesley took a count of three, did a back flip, and started singing the words…

"I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!" Jordan just about died with embarrassment when he saw his friend shaking his ass like a male stripper in front of all these serious scientists and businessmen. Something in his brain triggered, however, to tell him to take his eyes off of the disturbing but strangely hypnotic performance Wesley was giving these good people. While Wesley was at what Jordan thought to be the climax of his friend's show, he made his escape down a random hallway, the faint sounds of Wesley singing "Baby got Back" ringing in his ears.

**N**H**

"…Library, no… cafeteria, no… infirmary… room 207. Remember that." Jordan paced down his third corridor now, still on the look out for a control room. He rounded a corner and came to a hallway leading down to a single doorway, labeled **AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY** in big letters. He looked in the window, and saw an impossibly big array of command blocks layed out before him. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

_"Perfect," _he thought, _"Just perfect." _Then, he remembered the bottle Wesley had given him. He pulled it out, and watched the liquid slosh around slowly. It looked pretty thick. "Oh my god…" he said, disgusted. "This better work!" With that, he uncapped the bottle, plugged his nose, and downed the substance in one gulp.

To Jordan's pleasant surprise, the liquid in fact wasn't salty _or _sweet. What it was, however, was something almost worse than that. It had to be the most disgusting thing that had ever come in contact with his taste buds. It was sour, like lemon juice, but ten times stronger. It was also bitter, like the medicine your mom always makes you take when you have the flu, but with none of the horribly pathetic attempt of artificial flavoring. To make a long story short, it was bad. Real bad.

"So how exactly is this going to help me get in?" Jordan asked himself, questioning his friend's logic now that he had the time to. A bottle of who knows what wasn't going to provide him a lockpick, or anything else useful for that matter.

Then, Jordan decided to look down, and immediately regretted his remark. What he saw when he looked at his body, was in fact no body at all, or anything else! He saw straight through his clothes, and himself, thankfully. The peculiar liquid he had just drank had made Jordan invisible!

Just then, Jordan heard footsteps approaching the corridor. "_Perfect,_" he thought. To his benefit, the man was in fact headed for the control room. Jordan stepped aside and allowed him to pull out a card key and unlock the door before slipping in himself.

Thankfully, the man still had not noticed Jordan. He just made his way over to a block somewhat close to the door and started tinkering with it. Jordan crept as silently as he could, however, to a command block as far away from the man as possible, which was pretty far, considering how vast the room was.

"_Now, how do I work one of these things?_" Jordan pondered. The device he was working with consisted of a keyboard, a screen, and a button that was labeled **PUSH TO ACTIVATE**. The words [TOGGLE DOWNFALL] were currently displayed on the screen. Jordan had no idea what that meant, but decided to mess around with the machine to see if he could get it to work.

Jordan pressed the ENTER key on the keyboard, and the insertion point flashed down one line, allowing him to type a new command. Jordan's fingers whizzed over the keyboard, and in no time, the words [TELEPORT WESLEY CUNNINGHAM] appeared on the screen. "_Here goes nothing_," Jordan thought, and pushed the button.

The words [INVALID COMMAND] showed up on the screen almost instantly. "_Damn it,_" Jordan thought. He tried again, this time putting in [TELEPORT WESLEY CUNNINGHAM HERE], only to get the same results. [TELEPORT HERE WESLEY CUNNINGHAM] and [TELEPORT WESLEY CUNNINGHAM TO COMMAND BLOCK 2281] (2281 was the block's serial number) didn't work, either.

By the time Jordan tried [GIVE ME WESLEY YOU GOD DAMN PIECE OF JUNK], the man who had let him in had already left. Jordan almost smashed the machine to bits in frustration, but something on the screen caught his eye. Instead of the usual [INVALID COMMAND], something else appeared on the screen along with it: [TYPE help FOR LIST OF COMMANDS]. Jordan eagerly did what the machine told him to do and a long list came up, showing each command and a brief description of what they did. Scrolling through the list, Jordan came across some pretty interesting ones, like [EFFECT] and [SAY], but eventually he found the one he was looking for. Jordan typed in the words [TP WESLEY CUNNINGHAM JORDAN PARKER], and pushed the button.

"Ow!" Jordan cried out, as one very heavy Wesley came falling from the sky onto him.

"Hey, dude, you did it!" Wesley congratulated Jordan.

"Yeah, I did, but could you… I don't know… GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Wesley said as he lifted himself onto his feet.

"Okay, I did my part, now how are we going to find your girlfriend?" Jordan teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Wesley shouted as Jordan snickered maniacally. "And anyways, all we have to do is find two people that work here. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, come on then," Jordan said as the two headed out the door.

**N**H**

It didn't take long for them to find two employees. As soon as they took their first corner, they were face to face with a couple of geeky looking scientists.

"Hey!" one of them said in a nasal voice. "How did you two kids get in here?!"

"Watch and learn," Wesley said as he opened his backpack. He pulled out an iron shovel, brought it over the top of his head, and in no time, there were two unconscious scientists lying on the floor in front of them.

"Wesley!" Jordan shouted. "Why'd you do that?!"

"We needed disguises," he said, like nothing had happened. He picked up one of the guys and handed him to Jordan. "Here, I'm not carrying both."

"What are we going to do with them?!" Jordan asked, still surprise at his friend.

"What do you _think_ we're going to do with them?"

A few minutes later, Jordan and Wesley stepped out of a Janitor's closet dressed in lab coats and khakis.

"How do I look, Dr. Harrison?" Wesley asked Jordan, looking at his nametag.

"Well, Dr. Garrett, I must say you are looking particularly hideous today," Jordan replied.

"I hate you."

"C'mon, let's go!" Jordan said as he and Wesley took off down the hall.

It didn't take long for the two "scientists" to find Taylor's office. After a quick look at the directory and a couple of stops at the vending machine, Dr. Garret and Dr. Harrison were right outside room 649, office of Major Gregory.

"She's a Major?" Dr. Harrison mused. "Impressive!"

"Who cares?!" Dr. Garret exclaimed. "We found her!"

Making sure their collars were straight and their hair was neat, the two Doctors entered the room.

"Hi there. Did someone order a couple of scientists?"

**N**H**

**Well, that sure was interesting. I'm surprised how difficult it was for me to write that, considering how fun it was! Anyways, yeah, I made a oneshot songfic of Screw the Nether by the Yogscast. Be sure to check that out, I only got one review on it -.- Also, I posted Wesley's are on dA, so check that out, too! :D Okay, I'll try to get Chapter 5 out ASAP, so I give you the right to be angry if it takes too long. Oh, and I will be accepting OCs after chapter 5 is out, so get those mind gears turning! But you might want to hold off on making a back story, I have something planned… MUAHAHAHAH- ANYWAYS, hug a moose, eat a banana, shove a potato up your ear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS REVIEW!**


End file.
